La niña del pelo raro
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Roberte Chase miró a la adolescente frente a su puerta con esceptisismo. Cabello rosa, ojos verde esmeralda y facciones asiáticas. Crossover Chase/Sakura


Hola, creo que estoy loca, pero amé esta pairing.

**Disclaimer:** House MD y Naruto no me pertenecen, éste fic es sin ánimos de lucro.

**About: **Naruto/House MD

**Advertencias:** Crossover, Sakura-Chase, sí, es una advertencia(?

**Dedicatorias:** A tí, mi crucigrama favorito.

_**La niña del pelo raro...**_

Roberte Chase miró a la adolescente frente a su puerta con esceptisismo. Cabello rosa, ojos verde esmeralda y facciones asiáticas. Miró de arriba a abajo su vestimenta, inspeccionándola con curiosisad.

Había olvidado por completo que era Halloween. Dio un vistazo hacia la calle, donde evidentemente, estaba llena de chicos disfrazados tocando puertas con calabazas naranjas en sus manos.

La niña de pelo rosa lo miró, dudando; entre sus manos llevaba un libro cuya portada tenía una planta extraña, y su título estaba escrito en japonés.

-¿Dé que te disfrazas?- se atrevió a preguntar el australiano, al tiempo que se perdía en los ojos jade, esperando una respuesta.

-Disculpe, ¿sabe hablar japonés?- cuestionó Sakura, maravillada aún con el acento del rubio frente suyo, su voz era tan dulce...

Chase sonrió, pensando que todo era parte de la temática del disfraz, se escabulló hacia su departamento y tomó algunos de los caramelos que siempre guardaba en su mesita de noche, volvió, encontrándola allí parada, con los ojos perdidos en la muchedumbre, _se veía tan bonita..._

La ninja miró con alerta ese pueblo extraño, supuso que aquellos grupos de niños integrarían alguna secta desde pequeños, su curiosidad le picaba en el estómago, pero no había ido allí para chismosear, estaba en una misión y era importante cumplirla en breve.

-Toma- el médico le tomó la mano enguantada y le puso los dulces en ella, sintiendo el temblor leve de la muñeca femenina y un aroma a cereza que lo hizo perder la noción un segundo.

Sakura lo miró fijo a los ojos celestes, sin entender. Suspiró, sonrió levemente y negó. Aún con los dulces en mano, abrió el libro cerca de la mitad y le mostró una imágen de un arbusto que se mostraba allí.

Tsunade le había encomendado ir más allá de las fronteras de Konoha en busca de un fruto medicinal que crecía más allá del país del fuego, y se encontraba allí, después de tres días de viaje, en un lugar extraño, con aldeanos de facciones extrañas y extrañas vestimentas.

El rubio miró con curiosidad la imágen, recordando vagamente que entre las plantas que había mudado Cameron, se encontraba un arbusto muy similar.

-Soy médico- tanteó Sakura deséando hacerse entender.

Chase se resignó a pensar que era un disfraz lo de la chica, aún si su cabello no pudiera ser natural, le señaló el libro y luego señaló el interior de su casa, sintiendo como estaba fuera de la realidad que estaba viviendo.

La chica sonrió, y su sonrisa lo estremeció.

Sakura ladeó la mirada a su alrededor, antes de dar un paso hacia adelante, y lo que vio la dejó helada, a lo lejos una capa negra con diseños rojos, la sangre se heló bajo sus venas.

Nunca se dio cuenta de como su espalda había pasado a estar pegada a la puerta, del lado interno de su casa, ni de como una chica de pelos rosas, rozaba su aliento con el suyo, agitada.

Las muñecas del rubio rígidas bajo el agarre de la de pelo rosa y los ojos jades abiertos de par en par, con angustia. El aroma lo embriagaba, y la boca femenina tan cerca de la suya, _hizo eterno el momento._

_-...-_

Se despertó, sintiéndo como el timbre resonaba en su cabeza, "dulce o truco" oyó unas voces fuera gritar. Llegaron a su mente imágenes vagas y creyó que estaba soñando.

Se levantó cansino y buscó en su mesita dulces, que raramente sólo quedaban unos cuatro, los tomó en su mano y se levantó, haciendo volar un cabello que descansaba en su blanca camisa, lo cogió al vuelo_, rosado_, su sonrisa se curvó y sus ojos brillaron.

No había sido un sueño, la había besado_, a la niña del pelo raro._

**Fin**

Ya, ok, si estoy loca xD

Besos y corazones

**FugadadelPaquete**

Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡Ahí se ven!


End file.
